


Lightning above and a fire below me

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [6]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Brad has a birthday and gets more than just the cake.





	Lightning above and a fire below me

 

\--------

 

  
"Good morning."

  
Brad rubbed his eyes trying to focus them and see what was happening. But then he just couldn't bother anymore but closed them again. He was too tired to think, and he was sure it wasn't probably even ten AM. Yawning lazily he felt the bed dip in front of him and then someone shift behind him.

  
"It's too early", he groaned, annoyed that he was woken up so early.

  
"Open your eyes", Rob said to his ear softly, knowing how grumpy Brad was when it was that early.

  
With a sigh, he obeyed and was greeted with a cake. A nice looking cake just there in front of him on the bed. Colorful one, that was layered apparently but not decorated. And Mike sat behind it, legs crossed and lips drawn to a stupid smile. Brad stared at the frosting that was like a pastel rainbow and then turned his gaze to Mike who looked so happy that he was almost squirming.

  
"Happy birthday babe", the half Asian nodded. A surprise he had planned a long while.

  
"Oh! I forgot already. No candles though?" Brad chuckled, happy that they had remembered when even he himself had forgotten what day it was.

  
"Couldn't find any", Mike shrugged. He hadn't actually even thought the candles would matter.

  
"And no plates either", the other continued but reached to swipe the side of the colorful cake scooping a generous amount of the frosting on his finger.

  
But as he was traveling it to his mouth Rob grabbed his tiny wrist and before he managed to object sucked the finger to his mouth. He gasped, eyes widening at the sight as the other licked the finger clean.

  
"That's good Mike. Did you make it yourself?" Rob smirked knowing that it was from a bakery, cause he was there when Mike had gotten the idea.

  
"Does he look like he would bake such cake?" Brad snorted but went quiet just on that instant when Mike scooped a handful of it and slammed it on his face. Mouth full of the delicious cake he rolled his eyes when Rob burst into laughter.

  
"Dude..." Rob shook his head and watched as Brad tried to scoop the frosting around his mouth off but obviously couldn't get it all off.

  
"I got an idea..." he said then, a smirk curling his lips.

  
Mike stared at him for a second, and realized then what the other was probably meaning. "Oh! Okay."

  
"You're in?"

  
"Of course I am in", Mike nodded and winked his eye.

  
Brad frowned when the words really hit his brains but then it was too late when another scoop of cake landed on him, now on his chest. "Oh my god, Mike."

  
"It was his idea. Don't blame me", the half Asian shrugged but both fell silent when Rob leaned down to lick the sweet frosting from his skin. Mike swallowed thickly, the sight mesmerizing him. Not that he hadn't seen Rob lick Brad's skin before, but now there was the delicious cake involved. The tongue was quick and soon all the cake was gone leaving only a slight stickiness behind. Mike got to his feet and pulled his sweatpants down tossing them to the floor and then quickly discarded his t-shirt too. Peeling the blanket off of the two he moved the cake a just tiny bit so he could get closer.

  
"Didn't know cake would be such a turn on to you Brad", he chuckled noticing how hard Brad was already.

  
"Haha, funny Mike. It's not the cake it's... fuck!" he gasped when Mike grabbed his member.

  
"Not cake? You sure?" Rob said and kissed him and Brad could taste the frosting again on his lips.

  
Keeping his hand on Brad's cock, stroking it slowly Mike pressed himself to his side and licked the neck. Along the vein on there and up to jawline he managed to elicit a moan that Rob ate up instantly. Rob side-eyed him and when he saw the smirk he couldn't keep it in either but had to break the kiss to laugh. He knew Mike was turned on just by the fact that he was kissing Brad, but seeing it so clearly, the eyes widened with lust was hilarious to him. But he loved it. Every time it felt just as good as it was the first time they had had sex together.

  
"You didn't finish your sentence Brad", he raised his eyebrow when he managed to stop the laughing.

  
"The cake is good. But it's not the cake that's turning me on, but..." Brad said but stopped again when Rob poked the cake with his index finger and then waved it in front of Mike who sucked it into his mouth eagerly. He swallowed hard when the tongue swirled around the finger, while Rob's mouth attacked his ear sucking the lobe softly. "...that."

  
"Mmm, the cake is really good. Rob you were right", Mike nodded when the finger was clean.

  
"But he tastes even better", Rob murmured to Brad's ear making him squirm. He knew perfectly well that Rob meant Mike.

  
"Are you making the calls again?" Mike grumbled, even though he knew he didn't really have any choice and liked it to stay that way. But he wasn't going to admit it out loud.

  
"Yes, Mike I am. If you want to fight me over it then go for it. But you know you will lose anyway", Rob's lips spread to a smirk before they were back on Brad's neck licking and kissing the soft skin.

  
"Why is it that no one never asks me?" Brad mumbled but it turned to a delicious moan when Rob nibbled his neck carefully.

  
"Cause you love to be fucked just like we want", Rob stated.

  
"Even I have to agree to that", Mike smirked as Brad rolled his eyes in silence.

  
"But as I am to obey, I can't wait any longer", Rob got up to his knees and stopped to stare the wonderful sight in front of him. Brad was licking his bottom lip and waiting for their next move, absolutely eagerly willing to obey. Whatever they were asking, he didn't really care. He was hot and horny and the words were just rousing him more.

  
"Up", Rob said and helped him, at that exact moment happy that they liked to sleep naked. Mike had put clothes on only to pick up the cake.

  
While Brad turned on his knees Mike couldn't stop himself. Even when he knew it slightly annoyed Rob that he was wasting time now, he had to kiss those lips. Brad let him slip the tongue in, just so easily while Rob adjusted his position by grabbing his tiny waist.

  
"Your hands look huge on his waist", Mike noted as he had to pause the kiss to draw a breath.

  
"Mhm. Which is why he doesn't mind I am doing the fucking. Or should I say he likes better than I am doing it", Rob winked his eye.

  
And that lead to Mike to grab a handful of cake and toss it at Rob. It landed first on Rob's chest but fell instantly. Straight on Brad's butt and lower back who cringed at the feeling. "That's cold."

  
"Bastard", Mike rolled his eyes at Rob's remark. Even though he couldn't deny that he usually also liked to rather get fucked by Rob than be the one doing it, to Brad.

  
"You know I am kidding", Rob laughed.

  
"I know. But I don't think I can throw cake anytime soon again, so it was a good excuse", Mike stuck his tongue out smiling.

  
Brad grew impatient while they were bickering and decided he might as well continue. Licking his lips he grabbed Mike's cock and took it to his mouth slowly, trying to be patient. Even when he was singed, his hunger only growing.

  
"Damn... He is eager today", Mike smirked when the hand joined the lips around the hard flesh.

  
"Today?" Rob snorted at the word. Both of them knew Brad was always ready in seconds and didn't need any coaxing to sex. Just some nice words and perfectly placed touches and he would be a squirming mess.

  
Watching the mouth move around his member Mike gasped and leaned back tilting his head to get even a better view. Brad certainly knew what he was doing, it's not like it was their first time, but now it was even hotter than usual. Maybe it was the bickering, maybe it was the cake. He couldn't really tell. All he knew was that the bed would be coated with cake soon and he didn't care at all. Not even when it was his favorite sheets and a blob of it had somehow landed on his pillow.

  
Rob dipped down to lick the cake from Brad's back causing him to arch his back when the hot lips touched his skin just where the cool frosting had been. His tongue followed the cake down between the butt-cheeks causing Brad to whimper. As the wet heat rolled over his hole Brad flinched and since he didn't really have a way to escape swallowed Mike's cock to the hilt.

  
"Okay, whoa! Slow the fuck down", Mike yelped when the moan vibrated again along with his length. It was directed to Rob, who knew what his tongue was doing to Brad.

  
Rob just ignored the plea and spread the cheeks further to get better access. While it teased his hole, only encircling it slowly, Brad had to keep up with his own tongue swirling around Mike's member even when the moaning was starting to make it hard. Rob's actions felt too good to comprehend.

  
The half Asian shook his head in disbelief, now really glad he had thought about the cake. The blood was humming in his ears and he didn't know where to focus. To the sight in front of him or to the hot mouth working around his cock. The sight was rather perfect. Rob's hands on Brad's cute little butt, face buried between his the cheeks. Brad's muscles tensed, as he tried to calm the surging pleasure that was immersing him so fast, and the cream white skin glowing on the faint light.

  
Rob didn't stop with his mouth either. Licking and sucking the twitching hole he made sure all the frosting was gone while Brad couldn't keep still. He knew how hard it must have been, but it still amused him greatly as Brad pushed his ass against the tongue to get it deeper. Slowly rocking his hips to the point when he had to take a hard grip from the waist to keep the other still.

  
"Rob!" the other let out a displeased grunt which caused Mike to groan when his member was suddenly exposed to the cool air.

  
"Fucking hell you are needy. That's a tongue, Brad. I can't really get it deeper than that", Rob rolled his eyes.

  
"Well do something else then", Brad shot him a glance over his shoulder.

  
Mike snorted when Rob gave him the I can't believe this- look, "Dude, last time you said you love when he is bossy."

  
"Yeah well I changed my mind", the other laughed and reached to grab the lube from the nightstand.

  
He didn't waste time with the lube, spreading it on his cock and fingers same time. After impatient huffing from Brad, he was circling the entrance now with his finger. The other bit his lip trying to muffle the moan when the finger pushed through the muscle. Arching his back he started to move against it, gasping for air while Rob just kept his hand still.

  
Mike was having too much fun just watching it so he lied on his back and swiped some cake to his mouth. Brad being that horny was his favorite thing. And the fact that it was Rob's finger inside Brad was making him unbelievably enticed. He watched as Brad scrunched his eyes closed when Rob slid another finger in but kept pushing against them his mouth slowly falling open.

  
"Babe... god, you look divine", he mumbled causing Brad to smirk but not answer. He was barely comprehending the words.

  
But then he grumbled again when Rob pulled his fingers out. "And you are really mean today."

  
"Oh, you only want my fingers?" the other chuckled.

  
"Rob stop teasing the poor thing. Even I am getting annoyed", Mike shook his head grinning.

  
"Fine fine fine", the other rolled his eyes and grabbed Brad by his hips and after aligning himself thrust in with one single move.

  
"Damn..." Mike swallowed thickly when Brad let out a moan that bounced from the walls. The voice was almost as good as the sight in front of him now, that had only slightly changed from what it had been. He knew exactly what it felt like, but then again he wasn't usually in the middle when they had sex all together.

  
Brad bit down to his lip that was already red and swollen from all the chewing, when Rob sought a perfect pace not really caring how hard he was pounding because he knew Brad would tell if he was being too rough.

  
And Brad certainly wasn't, even when he had a hard time staying on his fours. The thick cock sliding in him was making every single nerve in his body burn. Gasping for air he barely saw Mike's hands that were dancing on his skin. Slowly caressing and discovering every bump and curve and then stopping to cup his face, and then the lips fused with his. Brushing his own the tongue explored his mouth and the purr filled it.

  
Pausing to inhale for air, his chest heaving fast Brad smiled when he saw Mike smirk. The dark eyes scanned his features for a while before Mike shook his head, and the words were like warm honey to his ears, "You are so pretty. Really Brad. You should see yourself now. It's fucking hot."

  
"Fuck!" Brad shout out the same time as Rob hit the spot inside him. He shuddered involuntarily and dropped his forehead against the sheets. It was so much, and then it came again and his vision blurred. Now he had to inhale copious amounts of air before he felt like he wasn't going to faint from the pleasure.

  
Meanwhile, Mike raised his eyebrow amused and scooped more cake to his mouth. He was throbbing, but couldn't focus to himself now when Brad looked absolutely heavenly like that. Eyes scanning over Brad's back to Rob he could see how the sweat shimmered on Rob's chest and arm, while his muscles tensed with the exertion.

  
"You really think it's a good time to eat cake?" Brad snorted amongst the gasps when Mike scooped more of the cake on his finger.

  
"Mhm, yes. You wanna taste?" the half Asian answered and dropped the dollop on his cock. The saucy grin made Brad's insides stir.

  
"Fuck Mike..." he mumbled. The idea was so arousing, but he was already having difficulties with Rob's vehement pace. It was absolutely maddening. Sinking his mouth down he swallowed the length not daring to ponder further. The moan that Mike let out was tingling on his spine but Rob didn't stop even for a second. He had to gather all of his strength so that he could lean on his other arm and grab the cock, and try to match the stroking with his mouth. Like that the cake was quickly gone inside his hungry mouth.

  
"That...", Rob growled when Brad squirmed, the muscle clenching around him. But the final pull for him was when Mike reached Brad's hair pulling the curls and the other let out another set of moans, that was just completely incoherent noise now. He felt like splintering into millions of pieces when he spilled his seed with a gasp.

  
After he had caught his train of thought he rolled next to them the rapid, shallow breaths fanning Brad's skin as he leaned closer and kissed the bony shoulder softly. Brad side-eyed him because he knew Rob wasn't done. Cause he himself wasn't. And then the huge hand was around his cock and he had to force himself not to stop with his mouth that was still working Mike. He was so close, the pleasure already pooling inside him. Rob jerked him first slowly watching his facial expression change and then quicker as Brad started to rock his hips against the hand.

  
Shaking his head he turned his attention to Mike who had risen on his elbows and couldn't stop staring at the lips around his member. "Fuck that looks amazing", he murmured agreeing with Mike's stare that was shadowed by the lust and leaned to lick his neck. Tiny nibbles down to the collarbone and then back up under his jawline he elicited tiny whimpers that told him that Mike didn't need much for his orgasm either. He connected their lips, rough and hard, and he could almost feel that Mike was melting. The purr that tickled on his tongue was desperate, filled with longing.

  
Breaking the kiss he glanced at Brad who had started to tremble. Brad couldn't keep up with his mouth anymore as he felt like drowning in the sea of pleasure. His lips parted as shattering climax made him gasp for air. Mike followed him just seconds later shooting his cum with thick splatters. But it landed straight on Brad's face who gasped in surprise and flicked his eyes open. He was about to complain of the mess, and the fact that getting a warning would be nice, but when he saw them both staring at him gulping, obviously pleased with the sight, he decided to shut up. After all, Mike's cock was still in his hand and he should have seen it coming. Quite literally.

  
"Uhm... Fucking hell that's...", Mike mumbled watching the shiny ribbons painting Brad's beautiful features.

  
"Something we need to do again. Soon. Because... Hot. Like... Jeez", Rob nodded and leaned to kiss the half Asian who's stare trailed back to Brad that licked his lips and the cum off of them, smirking.

  
"Brad! Quit it!" Mike objected knowing he was too tired for second round yet.

  
"See. That's why I am in control", Rob noted, still amazed how hot it was.

  
"Okay, no. Brad you are going to wash your face before I am going crazy", Mike grumbled.

  
The other started to get up, but Rob yanked him to his arms quickly connecting their lips. The tongue dipped instantly in his mouth and Brad moaned loudly. Mike stared at it eyes widened a while before he gave up. He knew they were just teasing him.

  
"Just not fair", he sighed like it was his one final complaint.

  
"Babe... Don't be like that", Rob smirked and scooped him closer too, now them both squeezed on his arms.

  
Brad turned to give Mike's cheek a peck who rolled his eyes mock hurt. The other sighed then as Rob let out a laughter. He loved to tease them both, and Mike acting like he was actually feeling bad cause of it was his favorite thing.

  
"Mike..." Brad cooed. "Thank you for the cake. There's still plenty left you know..."

  
\------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
